


Drug Addiction

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 烂大街的意外停药导致发情期梗
Relationships: Flippy/Splendid (Happy Tree Friends), Fliqpy/Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)
Kudos: 5





	Drug Addiction

Flippy把罐子里的药片倒在手里，每次的吃药时间显得很漫长，这些该死的药片总是在提醒着Flippy他是个omega的事实，他总得小心翼翼，防止有人从他紧闭的窗口的缝隙里看见他极力隐藏的秘密。药罐子上用刀子歪歪扭扭的划了几道痕迹，还刻上了Flippy名字的前三个字母，痕迹经过多年的沉淀已经清晰可见。三片抑制药，加上一杯水，顺着食道滑下，被胃消化，再顺着血液安抚源源不断散发信息素的腺体，Flippy从来没被标记过，也从没想过被标记，即使是在发情期紊乱被来自身体内部的躁动折磨得周身瘙痒的时候也没想过。但他没法否定，这种折磨远比缺胳膊少腿更让他难受。

Flippy在参军之前都在孤儿院待着，检查身体的人把他全身上下看了个遍，最后在他性别那一栏写了男性omega，并且给他开了抑制药，让他随身带点。“如果你不想在打仗的时候被敌方或者你睡觉的帐篷里头那些健硕的男性alpha强行标记的话——带上这个，定时吃药。”

那年参战的士兵奇缺，Flippy连身体都没被检查就被拉去参军了，他熬过了几年的战役，没遭遇被男性alpha强行标记的劫难，现在是个退休老兵。

电话响了起来，Flippy手一抖，把手里那几粒药抖到了地上。他把小药瓶揣进裤兜里，伸手拿起了旁边的电话——“喂？”

电话那头是Splendid，Flippy退休后认识的朋友，Flippy刚搬到这个房子里的那天，Splendid从二楼窗户探头进来问好。嗨，朋友，我是跟你隔了两条街的Splendid，你脖子上挂着的是狗牌吗，你是军人？嗯？比起询问我怀里那位女孩的生死，待会儿来我家喝杯热可可怎么样？——对，隔着两条街，蓝顶的树屋。然后Flippy在对方家那棵树底下碰见了回来的Splendid，在看见他衣服上沾着血的时候Flippy下意识捂住了眼睛。“对不起，能请您把衣服换了吗？”Splendid问他怎么了，他回答自己晕血。Flippy猜想Splendid现在肯定是想问自己究竟是怎么打仗的，但他没开口。

下一秒，Flippy感觉自己的脚离开了地面，Splendid带他飞进了自己家，把他放在沙发上。脚步声远去之后Flippy才敢睁开眼睛，几分钟过后Splendid就走了出来，他换了件干净的衣服，手上多了两杯热可可。

“来点？”Splendid把其中一杯放在了Flippy面前。“你捂住眼睛的时候简直就像个受了惊吓的小女孩。”

Flippy很想和这个新朋友分享彼此的生活经历，可是他闻到了Splendid身上的alpha味。

此时Splendid正在电话里头邀请Flippy，Flippy听见电话里的背景音——热水壶烧开水之后的尖叫，收音机的播音员和背景滋滋的杂音，还有挂钟整点的报时。Flippy差点忘了回答。

“Flippy？”

“…啊，抱歉Splendid，我会去的，给我一点时间。”

站在他家白色的栅栏门前朝着右手的方向像走正步一样走上一百二十六步，穿过两条马路，再往右手边转就是Splendid的树屋。蓝顶白墙，要爬三十七层梯子。Flippy没拉门铃就直接推开了门，Splendid坐在铺着有流苏的软垫椅子上朝他招手，热可可还冒着热气。

Splendid没戴面罩，Flippy看着他的蓝眼睛有种想亲他的额头的冲动，他从没有过这种冲动，比如亲他的额头，或者嘴唇，或者吮他的舌头，alpha总是无时无刻不在散发那些能把omega弄得神魂颠倒的信息素，今天这股味道似乎掺进了些许性的意味。

——等等，性的意味？Flippy摸了把裤子，那个小药瓶在里头安安分分的躺着，他从头开始想，终于想起那三片药，跟那些灰尘安静的待在地上，跟他预想好的回答一起被Splendid的声音揉成团丢进了垃圾篓。

“Flippy？你有没有闻到什么味道？”

Flippy抬头看着Splendid，握着杯柄的手触电一般弹开——从杯子到那其中的内容物没有一点不包含Splendid的气味。热可可洒到他手上，他眼睁睁看着那块被烫到的地方开始变成粉红色，比起一点烫伤来说他更在意从桌子另一头扑过来的alpha味道，光是面对着Splendid他都觉得头晕，而他这位朋友又恰巧没有标记过任何omega。有东西从他后面渗出来在内裤上晕了一滩痕迹。

Splendid朝Flippy伸出手去——“Flippy你被烫到了，让我看看…”他话还没说完Flippy就站了起来，“没…没关系…我自己可以解决”他的舌头都要打结了，Splendid看着他，眼前这位二战退役老兵抖得跟筛糠似的，或许是某种战争后遗症，或许他这位朋友除了Fliqpy的事以外还有什么病症瞒着他。

Flippy几乎是贴着墙挪进卫生间的。他的感官灵敏的不像样，四周全是alpha味，像泄堤的洪水把他包裹，他得咬住牙才能把呻吟憋到肚子里，鬼知道他现在像什么——发病的癫痫病人？发生戒断反应的瘾君子？他倒了过量的药片，在水龙头下直接把那些药灌进肚子里，还给呛到了。Flippy呛出了眼泪，他撑着台子看镜子里的自己狼狈的模样，这一次Fliqpy不知道为什么没有出来——好吧，既然这么痛苦为什么不尽早解决？——找把手枪往头上来上一发，或者找个alpha的手枪来上一发？

Flippy闭着眼睛，他做不到，对付这种破事他能编上一千个理由，长年累月的战争让他变得坚硬，安逸的生活又让他贪生怕死，这可真矛盾，一提到性他就能看见那些在军营里几乎被撕成碎片的发情期的omega，他们有的一个晚上之后就不能再打仗了，还有的生了孩子，那些可怜的小家伙通常活不过一个月。Flippy在自己的脑袋里挑三拣四，最后选了个最老土的借口。Splendid，他一个字母一个字母的在心里把这个名字拼出来，大概是因为Splendid他才挺过来的。

药瓶已经空了，Flippy把它扔进了垃圾篓。

Splendid就站在门外，Flippy出门的时候差点撞到对方的鼻子，他讲了个关于hero的笑话，可是Splendid没笑。后来Splendid支吾了半天才问了句你没事吧，Flippy说没事，然后他俩陷入了尴尬的沉默，而这种沉默一直持续到Flippy喝完那杯凉了的热可可，顺着梯子爬下Splendid的树屋。

老天——Splendid的嘴唇开开合合了几下还是没说出一句话，他站在门口看着Flippy越走越远，他无形中感到一种隔阂，他早该意识到——没有人会对他这么个随随便便就能把别人的脑袋拧下来的人显露一切的，所有人都对他避而远之，包括那些他从灾难里救出来的人，他们总是小心翼翼的从他臂膀里头挣脱出去，仿佛连死亡都比他的双臂要好。他知道小镇上的居民对于他恐惧多过敬畏，他本以为他和Flippy的关系能一直是无所保留的。

英雄磨着牙，一遍又一遍的深呼吸，他看了看卫生间的垃圾篓，轻而易举的找到了那个小药瓶。那上面的标签被撕了下来，留下一点没撕干净的白色痕迹。他拧开瓶盖，内壁还沾着些红色的粉末。虽然侵犯别人的隐私看起来很不道德，Splendid知道这个药瓶必须要被送去化验。

刚扑灭一场大火的Splendid往Flippy家赶，他满头大汗，再抹的话也是往脸上添些黑色的痕迹罢了。化验的结果上个月就出来了，叼着三明治的医生漫不经心的在纸上圈圈画画，抬眼看他，跟他说这是omega在发情期的时候用的抑制剂。并且问他这种既廉价药效又不好的抑制剂是在哪里搞到的。实际上，Splendid紧绷的表情在听到这个消息之后突然就缓和了，然后他突然想起那股味道——他没闻过太多omega的信息素，当时他以为是Flippy喷了香水或者其他什么的，现在想起来那股味似乎还不错？他摇头打消这个念头，拿了化验单就准备去找Flippy——他可没想过这件事能拖到这么晚，Flippy来他家的时候他趁他低头的时候上上下下打量他——太奇怪了，如果不是事实明摆着，他根本看不出Flippy是个omega。

他在Flippy家的栅栏门口找到了Flippy本人，然后从天上降落到他面前。Flippy被吓到了，随即对着Splendid呲起牙来笑，“噢，这可真是个惊喜，你这么落到我面前简直像个翅膀被烧没了的天使。”

Splendid没出声——这算是错觉吗，他可从没见过Flippy笑的时候会把牙齿这么大大咧咧的露出来，还有他的眼睛——或者只是自己平常没注意过吧——他的眼睛一直都是金色的吗？

“听着，Flippy，我得告诉你一件事，这可能……”Splendid尝试把自己的声音调整的平稳一些，可是马上他的话就被Flippy打断了，“嘿，嘿，等等，”那双金色的眼睛瞪着他，“你他妈在跟谁说话？”

Splendid彻底愣住了，他被搞得有点晕头转向，这是Flippy毫无疑问，他亲眼看见他从Flippy的房子里走出来，左耳上还有战争留下的一块伤疤，如果这不是Flippy的某种精神疾病……

噢，精神疾病，是的。Splendid终于回过神来，Flippy早跟他说过，他面前这位是Fliqpy，Flippy在战争时期分裂出的保护性人格。

“抱歉…你是Fliqpy吧？”

“噢，真令人惊讶，Flippy居然把他那点事告诉你了？他跟你是什么关系？”

“…朋友。”Splendid憋了半天支吾出一个词，他也不知道他和Flippy究竟是不是朋友——不过话又说回来了，自己什么时候变得这么敏感了？自己来这里的目的难道不是找Flippy好好谈谈关于他是omega的事吗？

然后一股味道掠过他的鼻子。Splendid在闻到这股味道的同时就开始后悔了，天哪，该死的懦弱，他把时间拖到了Flippy的又一次发情期。这股味道他再熟悉不过，而这一次他的身体起了反应——也不知道是不是心理作用。

他看见Fliqpy皱着眉头，“朋友？你是说你是那家伙的朋友？我可没听说过…”

“停一下，Fliqpy，”Splendid抓住Fliqpy的肩膀让他噤声，那双手马上就被Fliqpy甩开了。

“Fliqpy，我不知道这件事你知不知道，但是我得跟你聊聊，关于你是omega这件事。”Splendid看见他金色的眼睛抖了一下，然后他耸了耸肩。

“omega？你是说这里有个omega吗？”Fliqpy又露出笑容，用手指着Splendid的鼻头，“听好了，不管你他妈是谁，如果这儿有个omega，那肯定是你。顺带一提，你的手是不是通了电？”在信息素的作用下Splendid开始觉得Fliqpy的笑容简直是该死的性感，他想到将近黎明的天空，早晨六点钟在晨曦里飞大概就是这种感觉。

“嘿，你究竟有没有在听？”Fliqpy扇了Splendid一巴掌，并不重，Splendid一下子就从晨曦的飞翔里头掉了下来——他抓住了Fliqpy那只手，这下子轮到Fliqpy打激灵了。他的眉头拧的更紧，嘴里还喋喋不休讥讽的话语——“怎么？发情期到了？刚刚是谁说…”他说了半句就说不下去了，因为他确确实实闻到了气味，但他分不清那是alpha的气味还是omega发情期的信息素，即使这样，他觉察到的身体变化并不是来自前方，而是后方，他屁股那块地方开始变得黏黏答答。并且让他的身体感到触电的来源正是站在他面前抓着他的手的翅膀被烧掉的天使先生——well，他现在不觉得他是天使了，哪个天使会带来打击人的消息呢？即使他完全不相信这个消息。

“你有没有闻到alpha的味道？或者身体有什么变化，比如…那个地方…？”Splendid喷出的气让Fliqpy缩了一下身子，他二话不说上去就扯住了Splendid的领口，这时候他有点恼羞成怒了——他俩的鼻子几乎撞到一起，这么在自家门前拉拉扯扯显然有失风度，但Fliqpy彻底发火了，如果他这时候有刀，他肯定会像在战场上一样把Splendid大卸八块，然后把他的尸块丢去喂狗。

下一秒Fliqpy就再也没有这种想法了——Splendid从口袋里掏出那张化验单，并且在他看的时候进行了详细的解释——该死，他根本一点都不想听这种解释。

Splendid看着Fliqpy的气势顿时弱了下去，在事实面前他说什么都没用，他的手松开了，他开始蹲在地上抱着膝盖——对于一个二战老兵来说，蹲在地上抱着膝盖的场景确实少见，Splendid猜想他的内裤已经湿透了。他伸手过去想拍拍Fliqpy的背或者是说着别的什么来安慰他，但是马上Fliqpy就站起来后退了好几步。

“该死的…离我远点，你根本不是什么天使，一开始我就不应该打这个比喻…”Fliqpy往自己家里走，边走边胡乱骂些脏话，在他的手拉开门的时候Splendid从背后又一次拉住了他的胳膊。

“Fliqpy…先别说话，关于这个我很抱歉，如果你有什么事的话可以随时找我帮忙——”Fliqpy的手突然用力，Splendid被他拉进了门，摔在地上摔得晕头转向，他听见门关上的声音，然后Fliqpy跨坐在他身上，用手扼住了他的咽喉。

原来窒息会带来快感是真的。Splendid躺在地上，他以为Fliqpy快把他掐死了，但是Fliqpy的手抖得不成样子，窒息让他更加兴奋了——这种窒息包括被掐着咽喉的窒息和被omega满溢的信息素堵的呼吸困难的窒息。Fliqpy把他的衣服扯得差不多变成布片，掐着他的脖子吮他的舌头，等他终于放开的时候Splendid睁开眼睛，Fliqpy的脸和手上都有他他身上的烟灰，咬着牙，正在脱裤子。

O.M.G. 

Splendid闭上眼睛，许愿Flippy醒来之后不会把他宰了，因为Fliqpy实在是太·他妈的·性感了，再加上信息素的催化，连呛人的烟味都能被忽视，时间允许的话Splendid觉得他简直可以和Fliqpy做上一天一夜，并且为了防止Fliqpy怀孕他得戴套。

他俩的体位换了又换，从地板滚到沙发上，Fliqpy又给Splendid抱到卫生间里清洗一番，Fliqpy后颈上全是齿痕，最后这位二战老兵被英雄超人的体力弄得浑身没力气，以至于在浴缸里就睡着了。

Flippy觉得自己做了个长梦，醒来的时候他发现自己浑身赤裸泡在浴缸里，浑身没力气。并且他胳膊搭着两条大腿，背靠着某人的胸膛，脸上还有对方呼出的气。Flippy立刻就撑着浴缸的边缘试图站起来了，可他的腰疼得厉害，脚下打滑，他一下子就又跌坐到浴缸里头了。这一下溅出不少水花，Flippy给摔得哼了两声。

“Fliqpy？”

这声音Flippy再熟悉不过，全世界能让他分心到忘了所有事的声音也就只有这个。Flippy回头，在看到坐在他后面，同样浑身什么都没穿的Splendid之后立马瞪大了眼睛。

天哪，即使Flippy总想把所有事情想的美好一点，可现在的状况——他俩浑身赤裸，共同坐在浴缸里，他浑身都疼，他摸到他的后颈有牙印，并且在他醒来之前Splendid一直抱着他——即使是Flippy也立刻明白了一切——在他看见火焰，烟雾，还听见惨叫晕倒后，Fliqpy发情了，并且跟Splendid干了很多次，很多次，并且Splendid把他给标记了。Flippy紧张地四下张望，在地板上看到了用过的避孕套。噢，感谢上帝，他至少戴了套，那数量可真够惊人。

显然Splendid这时也反应了过来，他看着Flippy，他伸手过去想搂Flippy，理所当然的被挡住了。

“你…你都知道了？”这简直是废话，可是该死的，他总得说些什么吧！不然他还能干嘛？从这个浴缸里出去？不不不，这显然办不到，似乎除了这句没什么更适合作开场白了。

Splendid沉默，Flippy的眉头拧成一团——可他又能做什么呢？这已经成为事实了，他现在没法从Splendid身边离开了，他得靠Splendid生孩子，吃不吃抑制剂全凭Splendid决定——“老天——为什么你非得和我做不可？”Flippy的牙齿开始上下打架。

“我…我只是想帮你，Flippy，说真的，”Splendid这时候开始慌了，他不停指手画脚，“我找到了你那个药瓶，我…我把它送去化验，医生跟我说你现在吃的药既廉价药效又不好——你知道的，你那天看起来实在太痛苦了…”

Flippy把Splendid的两只手往自己脸上贴，他闭着眼睛，“我没在怪罪你，Splendid，我没在怪罪你，”他把这句话反反复复说了好几遍，“我在怪罪我自己，我是说，为什么你非得把我作为标记对象之一。”

这可真够矫情——Flippy迷迷糊糊的想，好像自打战争结束之后他就变得敏感且软弱，似乎他捡回这条命完全是因为这条命不值钱。

“不，Flippy，我只标记了你一个，从今往后也只有一个。”Splendid看着Flippy，他湿漉漉的，绿色的头发粘在脸上，发梢往下滴水，眉头皱着，闭着眼睛，把他的手往脸上贴，睫毛颤抖，像只淋了水的多毛小动物。

Flippy苦涩地笑了，把眼睛眯起来，那双黄色没什么光芒的眼睛看着Splendid，“你什么时候变得这么甜言蜜语了？”

后来Splendid让Flippy戒掉了他一直在用的抑制剂，所以他俩在发情期的时候可以做上一整天，Fliqpy有的时候会想他当时究竟是怎么跟这个满脸烟灰好像刚挖完煤的男人搞到一起的，Flippy会想自己患的究竟是药物依赖还是Splendid依赖，但是后者明显无法治愈。但是当 Splendid搂住他的时候，这些念头就全被他俩扔在垃圾篓里头了。


End file.
